


In Training

by asraidevin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, Gen, History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asraidevin/pseuds/asraidevin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from a prompt challenge where I had to use "mop" and color "gold" in the work. Sorry it's not smut, but I had a discussion about Cullen's family which was elaborated on in World of Thedas 2. I had looked up CUllen's entry online and this came out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Training

Cullen matched his brother's pace. Slow. "Come on," he urged his younger sibling.

"The girls won't be done their chores yet. You know how Mama likes to give them extras." Branson stopped and made a face.

"We'll help them then." Cullen put his hand on the other boy's back and pushed him forward.

"I'm not doing the girl's work so you can beat me at swords again." Cullen was older and stronger.

"I'll let you win today. Come on, the Templar's will never recruit me if I'm poorly with the sword."

"You won’t get better if you let me win," Branson muttered. But he matched Cullen's hurried pace.

They needed the girls to be done their chores because they needed the mop and broom. They broke their wooden replicas last week. Again. And obtaining new ones was difficult. Funds were scarce to buy ones at the market and making them took ages.

So alternatives were necessary. Mama would fuss when she saw they were gone, but punishment would be lenient. Provided they didn't break the mop again.

As it turned out the girls were done with the broom and mop and in a few minutes, the four siblings stole away from the house and headed for the meadow behind the town.

The meadow was surrounded by fields of gold crops, nearly ready for harvest. The few cattle in the meadow ignored them.

"Rosalie, you be the apostate." Mia sat on the fence.

"Why do I always have to be the apostate?" Rosalie whined.

"Because I'm the knight-Commander. And you're too little to sword fight."

"I wish I really had magic and then I would zap you with lightning, Mia." Rosalie narrowed her eyes at her older sister.

"There's no magic in our family," Mia retorted. "And if you had magic, it wouldn't show yet. You're too young. So you just have to pretend."

Cullen ignored his siblings as they squabbled, preferring to fight an imaginary mage in front of him. He'd followed the Templar's around enough to know they had a special way of suppressing magic allowing them time to use their swords on the evil apostates.

After he tracked down a few apostates, it would be training time in town. If was lucky Knight-Lieutenant Arland would let him carry his shield today.

"Templar Cullen I have a mission for you," Mia called in her best Knight-Commander voice.

"Yes, Commander." He put his fist to his opposite shoulder in a salute.

"We have an escaped mage. We need you to track her down."

"Right away, Commander." He gripped his "sword" and headed toward Rosalie who held her fingers up as if she could shoot lightning at her. He wished he knew more about how Templar abilities worked. He'd have to work harder at finding out details.

Mia moved closer, narrating Mia's "magic" and Cullen's "abilities." Until he'd caught Rosalie. And then Branson moved in to save his sister and Cullen had to be killed to fulfill his promise. But he didn't make it too easy on his brother either.

"Why'd you let him win?" Mia stood over Cullen with hands on hips.

"I promised him. He wasn't going to come otherwise."

Mia whirled on Branson, but a shout from town made them all turn. Cullen got to his feet and pushed the mop at his sister. "I have to go. Training is starting and I'm hoping I can talk to Knight-Lieutenant more about how Templar abilities work."

Cullen didn't listen to their protests as he ran through the gold fields for the noise of town. He arrived too late, Knight-Lieutenant was already in the ring fighting a Templar Cullen hadn't seen before.

He leaned on a post and watched the fight. He realized there was a boy, about his age, leaning against the fence as well. "Who are you? You aren't from around here."

"Alistair. I'm from Redcliffe." The boy tilted his chin up. "I'm in training to be a Templar."

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"I'm twelve. I'm hoping to be allowed to join the Order soon. I'm Cullen."

They turned their attention back to the fight going on. Looked like Knight-Lieutenant had the upper hand.

Cullen turned to Alistair. "Do you happen to know how Templar abilities work?"

The older boy shook his head. "Sorry. I was only sent to start my training a few months ago."

"Sent?"

Alistair sighed. "I'm a ward of the Chantry."

An orphan. Cullen nodded. "Hopefully I'll find out soon for myself."

The other boy looked relieved that he wouldn’t be questioned further. Cullen leaned on the fence turning his attention once more. Soon.

  



End file.
